the tylor rockwell back story
by tapioca pudden
Summary: this fluffy little bunny came to me while watching "Monkey Brains". this is what i think happened to rockwell. please be kind on reviews still new to publishing thank you


The Tylor Rockwell back story from

"Monkey Brains"

My name is Doctor Tylor Rockwell. Two weeks ago I was approached by some shady men from an agency called TCRI. They wanted me to run tests using a new product they had developed. They wanted me to test it on using certain animals to see how it would perform. In addition they would fund it and my currant work as well as any future work. I was appalled by what they wanted me to perform. Outraged at the idea, I threw them out of my office. I wasn't the type of scientist that used animals in actual tests. I preformed tests on various strains of DNA. But unbeknownst to me, they immediately made the same offer to a rival colleague of mine, a Doctor Victor Falco. Although unproven, it was rumored he was unscrupulous enough to do anything for money and prestige.

On the night that changed everything for me, I was blissfully unaware of what fate and Falco has in store for me. I was finishing up work on a strain of monkey DNA. So engrossed with my work I didn't hear Falco enter. I felt a burning in my neck. Whirling around in shock, I found Falco standing there with a syringe that still had some sort of glowing green substance in it. Grasping my neck, I fell to my knees. A scream ripped from me. A sudden gut-wrenching pain assaulted me. It felt like my whole body was on fire. On my hands and knees, I was crying as my body began to change. Bones recreating themselves into something new. I lost unconscious as I reached a shaking hand out to Falco for help. The last thing I saw was his smirk.

When I came to, Falco had just finished chaining me to a chair. Moaning, I lifted my head to see Falco holding a large mirror in front of me. I stared in horror at the sight that greeted me. I wasn't me anymore! I was a chimp! What ever that glowing substance was that he injected me with had changed me.

Falco gloated as he explained what he was doing. By taking the mutagen, as he called it, and injecting me, he would be able to withdraw from my mutated brain a fluid that would give him psychic powers. Then no-one be able to stand against him. By studying the mutagen and experimenting on lab animals he realized the only way for it to be effective was to mix simian DNA with the mutagen and injecting the mix into a human. Two reasons he chose me. One he would eliminate a rival and two he wanted to use a genius. I was perfect for this. After the change takes place he would be able to with-draw the results and injected his-self with it and become invincible.

Piercing the front of my head with the needle, he with-drew some fluid. He then injected the stuff into his neck. He left to observe his new "powers". Returning shortly, he explained that he took the fluid from me to soon. He would need to wait a few days for my body to adjust to the changes. He there-for also decided that I needed to be kept alive so he could collect the serum when-ever he needed it and run any tests he could think of on me.

But unbeknownst to him, MY psychic powers were growing. I started to re-act to the "feelings" of those around me. Falco began to become more and more impatient as he waited. He took that frustration out on me. He turned me over to the care of one of his assistants when he realized he might accidentally damage me severally before he could collect his serum. The assistant was as unscrupulous as Falco. The only good thing was the assistant, Frank, was lazy. Two days before the deadline opportunity came. Frank had became lax around me as I didn't make a fuss. He had just put food and water in my cage and shut my cage door. But he didn't lock it. That's when I made my move. Kicking the cage door opened, I flew out. Running to the window I clamored out and up to the roof. I ran from root-top to roof-top. Putting as much distance as I could from Falco and his mad schemes. My new form made it easy to move quickly and silently. Blending in to the dark of an apartment building I paused to catch my breath. Hearing no signs of pursuit I was able to find a place of concealment.

After a few days of hiding, I decided I had had enough. I realized after pondering my situation, there was no way I would be able to return to my original state. In a blink of an eye my life was changed for ever. But I knew one thing, I was going to have to return to put a stop to him and for revenge. There was no turning back, I, Tylor Rockwell, would have VENGENCE!


End file.
